Taylor
Taylor is a highschool boy who debuted in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! and appears in later games. Taylor is a Hot Doggeria chef along with Peggy. He has an iPod. Orders: Papa's Pizzeria: #2 Peppers (Half right) #6 Onions (Half Right) #20 minutes #4 pieces Papa's Burgeria, HD, To Go From top to bottom: #top bun #fried egg #mustard #medium patty #ketchup #medium patty #bottom bun Papa's Taco Mia!: #hard #beef #lettuce #white rice #mild sauce #cheese #sour cream Papa's Freezeria: #Small Chocolate Sundae w/ Cookie Dough #Chunky blend #Chocolate Cream #Butterscotch Topping #Chocolate Chips #Cookie, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria: #Pancake #4 butter wads #Pancake #Maple Syrup #Large Orange Juice w/ Ice (Large Decaf w/ Cream if orange juice and ice are not unlocked yet) Papa's Wingeria: #4 Buffalo Wings #8 Medium Shrimp (none if locked) #2 Ranch Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria #Hot Dog #Regular Bun #Relish #Mustard #Small fizzo #Small buttered popcorn. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! He is the forth customer to be unlocked. He has no special skill. His weapon is hitting enemies with his earphones. Changes He got his MP3 player after Papa's Burgeria. Ranks needed to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria : 5 *Papa's Burgeria : He comes as a random day customer *Papa's Taco Mia! : He, again, comes as a random day customer *Papa's Freezeria : 45 *Papa's Pancakeria : He comes after the tutorial on Day 1 *Papa's Wingeria : He comes as a time customer (A customer that is unlocked when you haven't gone up a rank, when you reach Rank 2-onwards.) *Papa's Hot Doggeria : He is in the tutorial (When you play as Peggy or a female custom worker) Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Papa's Next Chefs 2011 : Round 1 : He won to Chuck and won with Mary Round 2 : He won to Greg and won with Prudence Round 3 : He lost to Cooper and lost with Mandi Wild Card Match : He got a wild card (along with Mandi), but he lost to James and lost with Mandi Taylor ended up finishing in Rank 22, to winners and Prudence and Cooper. Papa's Next Chefs 2012 Round 1 : He won to Gremmie and won with Utah Round 2 : He won to James and won with Utah Semi-Finals : He won to Allan and won with Clover Finals: He beat Robby to be the male chef in the new Papa's Hot Doggeria. Trivia *Taylor, along with Cooper, have been ranked No. 1 in 2 games, in Taylor's case, he was ranked 1 in Papa's Taco Mia! and Papa's Hot Doggeria. *Taylor, along with Peggy, were tutorial customers in 2 games, in both of their cases, they were tutorial customers in Papa's Pancakeria and Papa's Hot Doggeria. *In Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Taylor lost to James, though in Papa's Next Chefs 2012 oddly, Taylor won to James. *Taylor is usually unlocked at very early ranks in Gamerias, but in Freezeria, he's the second to last to unlock before Papa Louie. *Strangely,Taylor normally comes as a random day or timed customer *He was one of the customers that was never absent. *Taylor and Cooper are the only male tutorial customers. *In Taco Mia and earlier Gamerias, his shoes had stripes. Afterwards, they're just solid white. Unlockable toppings along with him *He isn't unlocked with any toppings. Gallery Taylor pizzeria.jpg Taylor and Utah.jpg Taylor (taco mia).png Taylor t.jpg Taylor1.png Angry Taylor in Burgeria.png Angry Taylor.png|A Very Angry Taylor Taylor59.jpg|Taylor with different clothes. Taylor Information.png Taylor.jpg|Taylor with other clothes in Hot Doggeria Taylor.JPG ImagesCAMAQVBX.jpg Taylorperfectorderinburgeria.png|Taylor's perfect score in Burgeria. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Chefs Category:Teens Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game